Skyrim: Dawn of the Daedra
by Android Cross
Summary: In a AU the two armies consisting of the Imperials and the Stormcloaks are betrayed by the Thalmar, who have unleashed the Daedric Princes on Nirn, Three mages and others which includes the Dragonborn must band together along with the rest of the armies, to drive back the Daedra and Thalmar. Accepting OC's through PM, not review characters.
1. Chapter 1

Fire...the spark of life.

Ice...the chill of death.

Lightning...That which binds all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two armies stood on diffrent sides of Whiterun's field(yknow the area in the back with the tower).  
both sides had agreed to a temporary truce for...for some reason, none of the soldiers of either side really knew what was going on...

Sitting at a round table was Ulfric Stormcloak, General Tullius, a masked stranger who had red eyes and a hint of bluish skin marking him as a Dark Elf, he messed around with some type of magic fire in his hand, though the mask covered his mouth just from the movement of the material and the gleam he had in his eye he was smirking.A two handed sword was resting on his back in a gold lined scabbard.  
The other two in the room on either side of Tullius was two imperials, one whose eyes were coldly scanning the room for any sign they were going to be attacked, the other was mindlessly killing bugs which were swarming the top of the table with Shock also adjusted her long brown hair, while the other imperial ran his hands through his which was a military style cut for those who join the imperials and actually want that sort of thing. All three of them wore black robes, but the two had imperial markings on their's.  
"She's not going to be able to get here." said the Dark elf "Ulfric want to bet a drink she's not going to get here?"  
"You Stormcloaks are childish." said General Tullius, he then snuck a peak out both sides of the tent they were in.  
"Put me down for 2 drinks and ten gold she won't show up." he whispered to the Dark Elf and handed him his bet.  
"I'll bet some gold that she does show up" sayed Ulfric.  
"Tina, Jivus you want in on this?" asked the Dark elf to the two imperials.  
" I bet she shows up" said Jivus "You better not know more then I do about this Sigfreid." he glared at Sigfreid.  
Tina shook her head no "I don't want to lose any money, I ain't a betting woman."

"Fair enough." said Sigreid. He leaned back in his chair.

"Idiot, your going to fall." said Jivus

"Oh you worry to much, and why are you worrying about a Stormcloak anyway? you guys made your choi-oice!"(bang) he fell out of the tent.

"told him" said Jivus, he actually smiled which would be wierd for some one with a cool cold personality like Tina had come to expect from her brother, but she knew that he liked it when Sigreid got hurt.

"Hey guys! I found a letter from the Embassy!"

Sigreid walked in with a letter in his hand.

General Tullius asked "What does it say."

Sigreid read the letter outloud, its as followed:

Dear Stormcloak scum (GT:Hah!) and Loyal Imperial fools (GT:oh.)

We Thalmar have played you all for fools and imbeciles.(GT: What!/S:General stop with the exclamations!)  
The war was a ploy and such to buy time so that we could summon in our true masters: The Daedra! who have promised us more power then our Ancestors ever could give us and they also promised to purify the other races so that only we Altmer shall remain! Muhahahahahahahhahahahahhaha! (GT:Was that seriously in there?/S: Yes and can't you picture it even if it wasn't?)

Forever your betters, the Thalmar xx.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ground began to shake under the table.  
"We need to move now!" shouted Ulfric, all of them jumped out of the tent at the same time.

"MEN!" shouted both General Tullius and Ulfric at the same time. "THE THALMAR BETRAYED US BOTH!"

and then all hell broke loose. Literally!

a large crack swallowed up the tent that they'd been in a moment ago.

Daedra began to pour out of the large fissure, strangely they were purple in color along with stranger plants that sprouted even more strange daedra. Varmina(I know I spelled her name wrong) the Daedra of Dreams and Nightmares arose.

As the main team and the armies fled some shouting "Its the Oblivion Crisis all over again" the three mages Sigreid,Jivus and Tina began to flee on their own. just as they left another fissure opened up and out popped Melrunes Dagon and Molog Bal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay thats as far as I'm going with this so far, if you'd like to submit a OC then PM me, I will not except OC's from reviews.

Have a wonderful day everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

"This can't be happening!" said General Tullius who was pacing back in forth. He was in a ancient tomb alongside Ulfric Stormcloak, for him things couldn't be better or worse.  
Ulfric smirked "Not so funny being betrayed is it?" he asked

"Like you would know, you betrayed the empire."

"I served in the Great War with the Imperials years ago, I left because the worship of Talos was banned" he paused and his face wore the expression of someone reliving a horrid moment.  
"The Thalmar did horrid things to me that I can't remember, you think I'd just bend my knee to the Thalmar after that!" he half shouted, it was clear that he wasn't lying.  
The General walked a little bit away while he thought about what Ulfric said, he said something on the lines of a apoligy till he heard "Plus I didn't like all the paper work it would take to try and go to war with the Aldmeri Dominion"  
General Tullius: (Falls over then quickly recovers) "This is no time for jokes!"

"The question we should be asking is why the Aldmeri Dominon would make such a move before the war was over. yours or my death would have made things easier." pondered Ulfric.

"Before this happened some of my soldiers had skirmishes that they had a time limit on, if they failed then critical conseqences would happen, so-"

GT:"They must be on a time limit!"  
US:"They must be on a time limit!"

GT:"We have got to stop doing that."  
US: Agreed.

Suddenly two creatures burst through the stone door leading to the room they were in, the twisted thing was: they looked exactly like General Tullius and Ulfric except they were bluish skinned and their eyes glowed blue as well. "Surrender your lives so our master Molag Bal will be pleased!"

"How bout no!" said General Tullius "Are you prepared Stormcloak?  
"Lets do this I always wanted to kick your ass and this way you can still live afterward!"

"Foolish mortals!" sayed Coldharbor Ulfric

Both sides charged

General Tullius and Ulfric: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Coldharbor Tullis and Ulfric: "HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Meanwhile with Sigreid,Jivus and Tina

"This can't be happening, I was almost promoted too!" said Jivus who along with Sigreid and Tina, was sitting at a campfire.  
"Its okay little brother." said Tina as she hugged her brother and patted his back.

Sigreid gazed into the fire, contemplating most likely, he then got up "Well no use standing around." he said "Its best if we seek a better shelter thats better then we are now." he looked around his ears(which i forgot to mention he had holes in his hood so they can be seen) perked up.

He grabbed both thier hands. "We need to move now." with that he dashed behind a tree.

as they peered from behind the tree they saw Dremora troops walking by,

One walked up to another, his outfit which was full on Daedric armor signifyed that he was a officer.

"Are the mage Trackers up in running?"

"Not yet Lord Tecius, it'll take about 5 days for it too fully charge."

It was unclear but the mages thought their was a smile underneath the helmet the Dremora commander wore.

"Luckily will outlive them even if the Tracker dosn't work."

"We'd best continue moving in the opposite direction" whispered Sigreid and thats exactly what they did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile also...

A Necromancer/Alchemist was gathering regents when he saw the storm clouds he walked alittle closer to see what was going on, His hooded robes covered most of his body, Steel Gauntlets covered his hands except the fingers.  
and he wore a face mask that hid his mouth, though his skin color said Redgaurd, his eyes were green like a wood elfs. infact he was a half breed, a rare sight in Skyrim or Tamriel in general well third breed was more acurrate as he was a Breton mainly. As he looked on he barely noticed a Khajiit curled up on a tree stump.  
This Khajiit looked like a bobcat on two legs(if she was standing up) as she got up and looked innocently at the storm clouds suddenly out of the woods in front of them came two Dremoras and a strange new Daedra that either of them had never seen before, it looked like a small man like creature with glowing purple eyes riding a tentacled horror, it carried a staff and its beast mount roared.

As the two looked at eachother the necromancer gave a brief nod before saying "Bon Brip Brundo!" in Archaic like words which began summoning two Frost Atronoch then he readied his steel covered fists.  
the Khajiit hissed as the Daedra came forward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Meanwhile...again(this is happening well around the same time so thats why I use meanwhile.)

Two Vampires, one fully armored and armed to the teeth in a suit of Emerald Armor carrying a Halberd made of emeralds and gold, and the other a woman wearing vampire royal gear, they spoke with Isran the leader of the Dawnguard.

"I don't care if the world is being over taken by Daedra or the Gods themselves! I had patience when you decided to join the race of bloodsuckers to take down this Girls father, I even let her and you still be apart of the Dawnguard for alittle bit, but I'm not wasting men to defend against some Ancient telling that dosn't have a scroll to back it up!"

The armored one pointed behind Isran who looked to see Dremora armed and standing there, most likely waiting for Isran to finish cause they found it amusing.

they all readied their weapons.

"So you believe us now?"

"Shut it"

They charged at the Dremora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you wisdom-jewel for your character, I made some changes but other then that your character is like you requested.

How will these battles turn out? only I and God know.

Bye everyone till next time, Stay Beautiful! 


End file.
